A Bad Day
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: ¿Qué puede suceder si un día se te ocurre llevar tu diario a la escuela? Jessica entendió a las malas, que nunca debes llevarlo y nucho menos descuidarlo en un lugar así.


_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La trama basada en hechos reales o medianamente reales -vistos, oídos o sucedidos a mí-.**_

* * *

**A Bad Day**

**.**

**Jessica Pov**

_14 de junio de 2010_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy no ha sido el mejor de mis días. Me desperté tarde y por consecuencia casi pierdo mi primera clase, no me quejaría ya que era historia, pero tengo pésimas notas en la materia. Después manché mi nuevo pantalón con la tinta de mi bolígrafo rojo. Y para rematarla, me tropecé en el pasillo frente a Mike. Pero no te escribo solo por eso, descubrí gracias a una plática de chicas que tuve con Lauren y Ángela, algo que se podría decir es… interesante. Obvio no compartí con ellas mi gran descubrimiento, esto solo queda entre nosotros dos, y ojalá a nadie se le ocurra leerte –si fuese así sería capaz de lanzármele a esa persona y cortar su cuerpo en pequeños pedazos. Créeme, sería __leeento y doloroso__-._

_¡Dios, no puedo creerlo aun! He descubierto que me gustan cuatro chicos. ¡Cuatro! Uff, si con uno no sabía que hacer, imagínate con tres más._

_Edward Cullen: Es… ¡Wow! Físicamente perfecto, tanto que si te lo describiera la hoja terminaría mojada de la baba... y bueno, tal vez también tendría que cambiarme de ropa interior. Además de eso es inteligente, amable, lindo… todo un caballero –o eso dice Bella-. Ok, tiene sus defectos, como que es novio de Bella, o es sumamente antisocial y misterioso, pero eso solo es parte de su encanto –exceptuando a Bella, ella solo es un obstáculo-._

_Emmett Cullen. Esos musculos, me imagino colgada en sus muy fuertes brazos, mis manos por su cabello negro y rizado… ¿Es mi idea o aquí hace calor?_

_He visto que tiene la apariencia de un tipo rudo –mmm, imagínalo en una motocicleta y con chamarra de cuero (baba)-, pero he visto que es graciosísimo. Se le forman unos lindos hoyuelos cuando sonríe. Lo malo: su novia Rosalie –jamás lo admitiré en voz alta, pero la admiro/envidio… ¡Quiero ser ella!-._

_Después está Jasper Cullen. Bueeeeno, sí, es algo… raro –tiene que serlo para soportar a esa Alice, que definitivamente es más rara aun-. Tímido y caballeroso, enigmático y en ocasiones aterrador, ¡Pero da igual! Es LINDO._

_Y por último y no menos importante está Mike._

_No es un dios como los Cullen, ni es muy inteligente o caballeroso o… mejor lo dejo allí, pero es lindo, y más importante aun, parece tener cierta atracción por mí –cosa que los Cullen no parecen tener :´( _

Suspire y levanté la vista de mi diario para observar a los Cullen y Bella, que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas que utilizamos cuando los días son soleados.

¿Por qué de todas las chicas del colegio Edward decidió escoger a Bella? Es decir ¿Qué tiene ella de interesante? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? De Emmett y Jasper no me quejo, ya que desde que llegaron a Forks estaban de novios con la rubia y la enana, pero… ¿Por qué Bella, Edward?

Vi que Edward frunció el ceño y después les dijo algo a los demás que comenzaron a reír, Alice quedó como en estado de shock, con los ojos abiertos como platos y toda rígida, segundos después le comenzó un ataque de risa.

Esa chica es rara. ¿Acaso es de lento entendimiento o que?

Estaba tan abstraída viéndolos, que no me di cuenta que se dirigía hacia mí un balón de futbol hasta que me golpeo en el brazo y mi lápiz –Oh, mi hermoso lápiz de la suerte- salió volando.

-¡Lo siento Jess! –grito Tyler antes de acercarse por su estúpido balón y volver a pedirme disculpas.

-Si claro Crowley, si le ha pasado algo a mi hermoso lápiz te mato –le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Dejé mi diario en la banca y me levanté a buscar el lápiz. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, pero cuando regresé al lugar donde estaba antes… ¡Mi diario no estaba!

-O no, no, no, no. ¿Dónde está? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Dónde está? –di varias vueltas alrededor de la banca, busqué incluso de bajo de una roca que estaba cerca, pero no estaba.

-Hey Jess, ¿estás bien? –dijo Eric acercándose a mí.

-Si, yo solo… -dejé de hablar cuando vi que Eric tenía mi diario en la mano. Entonces todo se volvió rojo.- Dame. Ese. Diario. Yorkie … ¡AHORA!

Eric se asustó, lo sé porque comenzó a retroceder. Ok, fui muy agresiva, pero si caía en manos equivocadas…

Lo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta. Eric trastabilló y el diario salió volando. Todos los que estaban cerca –y viendo la gran escena- siguieron la ruta que siguió mi diario. Mike platicaba con Ben, y el diario fue a dar en sus manos. Lo tomó y lo abrió en la última hoja escrita.

-¡NO! –corrí hacia ellos, pero estaban demasiado lejos y cuando llegué fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Ow! Jess cree que soy lindo –dijo Mike sonrojado. Ben, a su lado seguía leyendo y soltando pequeñas risitas.

-¡Hey Edward! ¿Sabías que despiertas las hormonas de Jessica? –gritó Ben, Edward solo rodó los ojos y abrazó a una Bella burlona.

-¿Dice algo de mí? ¿También despierto sus hormonas? –se acercó Emmett a Ben- Grrr, Jessica ¡¿Tienes calor? –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Jazz! –Gritó Emmett, el rubio volteo a mirarlo- Jessica cree que eres _rarilindo _-Me acerqué corriendo y le arrebaté el diario. Todos comenzaron a reír aun más ante esto. Sonrojada y con la dignidad que aun me quedaba, me alejé de allí. Definitivamente este no era mi día.

* * *

Reviews? Espero que les haya gustado! ;)

**Beatiful Blush**


End file.
